


Tenderness

by mashaghost



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble, Light-Hearted, M/M, Sarcastic Fluff, ft. probably barely there Implications of Hay Rolling, i still can't write normal ships, the rating is for the aforementioned implications btw, whis is still one of my favorite characters to write ever tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashaghost/pseuds/mashaghost
Summary: Some say familiarity breeds contempt. The reality is perhaps a bit more nuanced.
Relationships: Beerus/Whis (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 9





	Tenderness

**Author's Note:**

> An older one-shot from one of my RP blogs, but I still like it a lot so I decided to move it here, too. Also there seems to be more of a fandom for this ship here, I noticed, and I thought maybe someone might like to see it, then, ha.

"Has anyone ever told you how attractive you are?"

Beerus knows, by the startlingly genuine way Whis smiles, the way his eyes crinkle, that what the angel is about to say is either going to embarrass him or make him wish he could shake his attendant like a condescending snow globe.

"Noo, my lord," Whis replies, right on cue. "No one has ever thought to mention it before you. I've gone my _entire_ , **woebegone** life locked away in a dark room, far away from all civilized company. You've truly spoken to my anguished, forlorn little heart."

Beerus scoffs, annoyed, and leans forward, pinning Whis' hands against the bed and settling his weight on the angel's hips and middle in a way that might be threatening to anyone who didn't know him very well. "You're more trouble than you're worth, Whis. Don't think for a second I don't notice you moping when I keep my compliments to myself."

Whis laughs, eyes closing, his hands reaching upward to wrap about Beerus' wrists.

"You know me," he murmurs. "I suppose I shouldn't poke so much fun at you, then, should I?"

"No, you _shouldn't_."

And maybe it is a kind of subtle, slow burn of a compliment. Whis _knows_ he is, as Earthlings like to say, easy on the eyes. The face he shows to the universe at large is quite carefully crafted by him, as painstakingly made-up as the metaphorical facade he upholds. But not in this moment, it's not. Not when his hair is mussed and falling about his face. Not when his makeup is smudged.

Not even a handful of people have seen him like this throughout his long existence. It strikes Whis in a matter of mere seconds, that he might then call his bare legs, his disheveled appearance, and the flush still adorning his face special.

He opens his eyes again, regarding Beerus with some measure of sudden clarity. The god is observing him with a rather strange expression, equal parts fading aggravation and lingering sentiment the both of them are no good at conveying.

Gently, Whis tugs his hands free, reaching up and linking his arms over Beerus' shoulders and behind his neck. The force he uses to try to pull Beerus down to him is ginger, hesitant; as expected, the god stiffens at the first intimation of strength, refusing to yield, holding himself up over Whis as obstinately as he ever is. The angel doesn't force it, his arms' hold slackening, but he knows he doesn't have to. A moment later, Beerus gives in, burying his face against the fabric of Whis' robe and his sharp shoulder.

Whis lets out a soft exhale and closes his eyes again, resting his cheek against Beerus' ears and the side of his face. He finds himself focusing on the sturdy weight of the god on top of him, feels the way Beerus' leg has wedged itself between his own as if it had been made to be there.

From there, it's simply comfortable silence between the two of them. But then…

"Whis."

"Hm?"

"Your breath is tickling my ear."

"Do you want to get up, then?"

"No, no, that won't be necessary. Just stop breathing."

"Oh, if you insist."


End file.
